


The Girl in the Coffee

by acemaxima



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemaxima/pseuds/acemaxima
Summary: Story of how I discovered my crush
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Girl in the Coffee

"I need to breathe, I need my coffee" 

I always say this words when I'm feeling down in all aspects of my life.

It has been my "go to" activity when I feel suffocated with all the responsibilities I brought to myself. 

It was an ordinary day, where I went to my favorite coffee shop looking forward to sit on my usual spot where the sockets under the table is found. 

Fortunately my spot was empty.. I put down my things and took my wallet to order my drink. 

I did the way I normally does, I don't know if the crews are considering me as their regular customer but anw. 

I went back to my spot and started doing my work; checking papers, recording, encoding, typing. 

I didn't notice that I was staring blankly at the working area of the barista. 

There was this guy, average height for a guy, (taller than me tho).

He's wearing his black polo with cap and eyeglasses on. 

Lol I didn't know I was staring at him for too long until he looked at the area where I'm seated. 

I hurriedly looked down on my laptop, trying hard to focus and to stop embarrassing myself.

I kept subtly eyeing him while working then i realized that he's cute (ahem handsome). 

I can't focus anymore because I kept on looking at him while working (i looked like a creep T_T)

but I can't help it, haha XD 

To be continued... 


End file.
